


Eggs in a Basket

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [19]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hints at Vithur, The mystery skulls live under one roof, post cave, pre searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: If there’s anything Arthur hated, it was being in Vivi’s way. And ever since they moved in together, that feeling has etched itself into his back and followed him around like a trail.It wasn’t like she insisted he was fine nearly every day...But ever since Lewis died, she’s been different.
Relationships: Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Eggs in a Basket

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was supposed to be cute and funny 
> 
> Warning: Mentions of nipples at one part, but thats it

If there’s anything Arthur hated, it was being in Vivi’s way. And ever since they moved in together, that feeling has etched itself into his back and followed him around like a trail.

It wasn’t like she insisted he was fine nearly every day...

But ever since Lewis died, she’s been different.

The walls are still painted blue and covered in various paintings she (and him, while reluctantly) made, she still takes mystery on walks early in the morning and late at night after work, with many naps in between. She still reads and listens to podcasts at every moment of the day. 

But she’s also been quieter, especially while making breakfast.

Arthur wouldn’t know how she usually was, before Lewis passed. He often got up after Lewis and took off for work, so he had no idea what their morning rituals were. If he could recall from the weekends, usually it was Lewis getting up and making breakfast, followed by him getting up and eating a few bites, and then Vivi waking up around noon and scarfing down the entire batch. Before she and Lewis needed to leave for work.

So really, he has no idea how Vivi operated on her own within thei-  _ ahem, her _ house. 

But he still needed to get up eventually, or else she’ll drag him out by his hair. Grumbling, Arthur stretches out his legs and tosses the blanket off him- flinching as the cold attacks his legs and made the hairs on his body stand up. 

_ ”God dammit-“ _ he hisses, rolling off the bed and ducking down to grab an old pair of sweat pants folded on the dresser. Slipping them on quickly under his-  _ lewis’s _ old shirt and slipping his slippers on afterward. 

He opens the door, and he nearly trips over Mystery. Who jumps up, startled and looks up to him.

“Mystery, why are you sleeping there?” Arthur asks, hugging his sides in hopes that it’d block out the chill even a little bit. Mystery huffs, stretching, “My mistake, Vivi had sent me to wake you up.”

“And you took a nap instead?”

“Of course, she gave me quite a bit more to eat for breakfast. I couldn’t help myself.” Rolling his eyes, Arthur leans down and ruffles the dogs mane.

“You know you’re the most spoiled dog in the whole world.”

“Oh the luxuries that come with being able to speak,” Mystery smiles cheekily, “I can tell my owner how much I despise  _ kibble.” _

Oh yeah, that’s right. Vivi has begun-  _ has been _ making Mystery full on meals instead of pouring his dish full of dry food.  _ Maybe he should ask her how much the grocery bill is? He can chip in.  _ he thinks to himself, starting down the hall and yawning as yellow sunlight beams into his eyes.  _ It’ll make up for the fact that you can’t even pay bills right now. _ Frowning, Arthur tried to shove that thought down. 

Another reason for why he was useless to Vivi; he’s on medical leave right now. Lance isn’t even letting him come into the shop. At this rate he may as well be a freeloader! 

_ Dont say that to Vi’, _ he reminds himself, sucking in his breath before finally peering into the kitchen.

Vivi was there, her hair down and slightly tangled, with sunlight casting over her. Highlighting how pale she is under her sweater _ (Don’t look at her stomach) _ and how sleepy she looked.

And making his heart jump. Which he shoves down with a broom.

“Good morning, Vivi,” she perks up, glancing over at him, “I like you rshirt.”  _ Dammit you weren’t suppose to look there- _

She glances down, “Ah yes, I knew you’d be impressed by my stained crop top.” Opening the fridge, she pulls out a jug of orange juice, glancing over at him, “It’s not see through, is it? I didn’t even check..”

_ Shes so different in the morning.. _ Arthur coughs, averting his gaze, “N-nah, you’re good. The very worst is just your.. uh..”

“My nip-nops?” Arthur can hear Mystery snicker behind him, and he chokes out a half hearted yes, “Sorry about that. I’ll throw on a bra when I’m done with the eggs.”

“Psh, your fine,” he half mumbles, stepping around her and keeping his gaze glued to the counter, “Your house- your rules!”

Vivi shoots him a look, “Yeah and it’s your house too.” 

_ Not really but okay. _ Arthur swallows back that statement and opens up the covers, grabbing one of his mugs and grabbing the coffee pot, “Thanks for brewing coffee this morning, I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, I made sure to put in a few extra scoops so it’s stronger- be sure to tell me what you think, okay?” She makes a hand motion that he doesn’t quite see and reaches into the same cover for a tall glass cup. 

Allowing him enough time to glance over as see the set up. Five slices of bread, five eggs, the container of butter, and the electric stove top. “Eggs in a basket or eggs with toast?”

“Basket,”

“Then why don’t you use a smaller cup?” He asks, reaching for a shorter glass and holds it out to her. Only for Vivi to take it, and press the top of the glass to a slice of bread, a hint of  _ I told you so _ written across her face as she lets him see how big of a basket that made.  _ Taking up the entire slice... _ “Oh...”

She laughs softly, “Yeah, I like them to be pretty small. Thank you though.” 

_ Good job, captain dumbass. _

He sighs and nods, taking a step back, “Uh... want me to leave?”

“What? No.” She glances back at him, eyebrows furrowed, “Unless you want to be alone, then I can’t blame you. But I like having you around.”

“Really?”

It’s her turn to roll her eyes, pressing the cup to the bread and ripping out the bread left in the center, “Of course I do. I was just going to ask how you slept.” Peeling the rest of the bread off, she pours a decent amount of orange juice into the cup. A bonus probably. 

He bites his lip, and takes a sip of his coffee, “Uh... I slept alright...” 

Pause. She spreads the butter onto the bread and plops them onto the electric grill. Arthur quirks an eyebrow.

“Have any-“ 

“Is that turned on?” Arthur asks before his thoughts halt.  _ Fuck, why did you do that? _ He flushes, “S-shit, sorry- what were you saying?”

Stepping to the side, Vivi nods her head to the unbuttered side of the bread, answering his question immediately and making his thoughts jumble angrily, asking  _ why she even dealt with you. _ “I was going to ask if you had any nightmares,”

“Ah.. oh, uh....”  _ Maybe not tell her? She gets stressed out every time you mention it- but then she’ll be able to figure it out later-! _ “I... I did.. but they weren’t too bad..”

Flipping on the grill and turning up the temperature, Vivi twists around, and he froze under the concern, “Well, that’s better than how they have been, right?”

“I guess...” Arthur reaches up to palm the back of his neck, scratch his head- and clamming up as he remembered that he has to set down his mug to do that now. “I-I’ll talk about it with Clarence. I have an appointment with him later.”

“Oh!” With a quick burst of energy, Vivi leans to the fridge and returns the juice, “It is a therapy day! And tomorrow is physical therapy, and..” she rattled off his various appointments, he takes another sip, wanting nothing more than to drown in the dark liquid, only to flinch as she glances back at him, “Wanna leave an hour or half hour early? Make sure we aren’t late and get something to eat before we arrive-“

_ ”We?” _

Her shoulders drop, the slightest amount of annoyance filling her pout, “Yes, Arthur. I’m driving you there.”

“But- but you have work-“

“It’s my day off.”

“And tomorrow?”

“It’s earlier in the morning so I can go to work after, no big deal.” She flips the baskets, hand on her hip.

“And Mystery?” 

Now she turns with a full on glare, “Mystery is a service dog, and he’s going to accompany you as well.” 

“But-“

“Nope, there’s no buts about it!” She  _ sings, _ and he could tell thats her way of essentially plugging her ears, “I’m  _ not _ letting you drive alone. And it’s not to because I don’t trust you, but you’ve been having panic attacks more and more frequently and-...” she stops, taking a deep breath, and sighs.“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, just.. I want you to be okay.”

Really, he should be grateful. The guilt in his chest rises and it swarms his thoughts like a wave, and he wants nothing more than to assure her that he’ll be fine. It’s a quick trip out of town and to another city, but he’ll be fine.

But... it’s not like she’s far off.

“It’s fine, Vi’, I... thank you.”

She doesn’t say anything else, before opening another cover and grabbing two plates. Dividing the baskets to them both, “Two or Three?”

“You didn’t have to make any for me, Vivi..”

“And I would rather chop off my -... You need something for the start of the day, at least. We both know how hard it is to heal in an empty stomach!” She laughs, but There's anxiety in her voice, she oversteps a boundary. 

“Okay...”

If there was anything he hated more than being useless and forced to sit and wait for his body to rest... it had to be this.


End file.
